


My Chemical Romance

by Ieroix



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Student Mikey Way, chemistry class, or well near burnt experiences, so i found this in the depths of my tablet, this was me in chemistry when i was in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieroix/pseuds/Ieroix
Summary: 'Chaos, Panic and disorder their work here is done'. What type of chemistry lesson would it be if something didn't go wrong??





	My Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Its been ages since I was on here!! This is a thing I found in the depths of my tablet from years ago so I hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> ~Ierøix

Everyone got up in their pairs to go and get their equipment and to bring it back to their tables to start, Gerard got up to get our stuff whilst I asked Mikey and Pete what in gods name were we supposed to be doing, but they wouldn't listen so I guess we will have to wing it.

We tried to copy what everyone else was doing but we might as well been blindfolded, it was like they all had degrees in rocket science 

We were clueless...in other words we suck balls (i know we are both gay as fuck but no punn intended) at chemistry.

There was a group at the front of the classroom that were known to everyone as the know-it-alls so we copied what they were doing and half way through the class we kinda figured out what we were doing so we did our own thing. Which if anyone considers both mine and Gerards knowledge of chemistry and put it with an experiment like this you'll know that it could probably go as well as a 2 year old baby flying a space shuttle.

Gerard then started to walk round with some tongs that held the piece of limestone that we had been holding over a bunsen burner for about 15 minutes.

As he was walking back to our desk to put the already glowing stone back over the bunsen burner, he tripped over what must have been a figurement of his imagination because there was nothing to trip over. He went flying into to a desk knocking the bunsen burner that was placed on there over setting someones book alight and loosing his grip on the tongs sending them and the flaming hot stone in the opposite direction.

My eyes widened as I saw where the stone had landed, and I just stood where I was not bothering to help with the char-grilled book barbacue on the desk in front of me, or the fact that the person who was unfortunate enough to have a scorching stone land on them and start burning through the fabric on his top-..... Wait, WHAT. This can only go horribly wrong. (Danisnotonfire quote...Buttery crumpet)

Gerard had managed to get himself up by the time I had registered what was happening around me, he was still limping a bit from where he had landed on his knee when he fell and I was still standing staring at the place where the stone had near enough gone through the fabric on the pupils top, but right now we had more problems to sort out otherwise we would both be castrated in the most brutal and agonising way possible if we didn't act fast.

Gerard looked around the room at most of the pupils and teachers rushing around trying to tame the blaze that was now covering the desk top before looking at me. However when he did, a confused look washed over his face, that was untill he looked in the direction of where I was looking, which was when a look of pure worry and a hint of fright overcome his emotions. We both swung around so we were facing eachother and shouted "OH SHIT" before doing a Jack Sparrow run across the small amount of classroom we had to cross and trying to get the attention of the unfortunate pupil, if he didnt answer us now he would be very severly burnt.

"MIKEY!!!" Gerard and I screamed at the top of our lungs hopelessly trying to get the attention of the mousy haired boy who had turned his back to us as soon as we got close. Appearing to no want know us.

It soon got his attention when Gerard said "MIKEY TAKE YOUR TOP OFF NOW!"

"Wha-..Why, what the fuck, you can't just make me take my top off in the middle of a class of about 30 thats wrong" At this point how he couldnt smeel the burning that was next to his head was beyond me, but hey.. the smell of the desk was quite strong so i'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

We watched the stone smoke slightly before replying "NO MIKEY TRUST US TAKE YOUR TOP OFF YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU DO SO TAKE IT OFF NOW MIKEY"

"erm..how about no you can't make me"

"MIKEY YOU DONT UNDERSTAND TAKE OFF YOUR TOP BEFORE TH-..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"...-before the stone goes through your top and hits your skin" We both then covered our faces with our hands the hide the giggles that were thretening to escape because Mikeys face was a picture.

He was bouncing around like a kangaroo on crack waving his arms around shouting about how much it hurt. When he stopped he stared at me and Gerard, and Holy Shit if looks could kill, me and gee would have been long gone by now.

The teacher was too busy trying to calm everyone down to notice the drama that had just gone on with Mikey Gerard and Me. Once everyone was settled down I looked around to see the damage we had done, there was bits of broken glass from the beakers we were using, there was a pair of tongs hanging from the blinds-no guessing who had got them there in the first place-, pieces of limestone covered most of the floor and the desk in front of mine and gerards was as black as the ace of spades, it was more ash than actual wood I was actually suprised it was still standing, causing the two pupils that sat there by another desk on their stools...oh and another thing one of those students had lost their book in the desk-top-fire aswell.

As the teacher was going through all the health and safety procedures of a science lab and interrogating every pupil about who caused this failier of a lesson, which if you ask me is pretty fucking pointless been as they will do fuck all about it because in this school the things the teacher didnt see never happened so even if everyone in the class said it was me and gerard the teacher wouldnt beLiEve it. Gerard looked over to me and smiled slightly despite his aching joints before getting his compas and engraving the words 'Chaos, Panic and Disorder Frankie and I's work here is done' next to it. He then smiled at me again, pecked me on the lips whilst no-one was looking, held my hand under the table and turned back to the teacher pretending to be interested and hopelessly trying not to laugh at the faces the teacher was making when the other students tried to tell the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go guys, hope you enjoyed this little thing-a-mah-jig. I'm hoping to start writing again in the future so we'll see what happens


End file.
